The present disclosure relates generally to a device for holding a faucet handle to a valve stem. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a collet that tightens onto a valve stem when coupled to a faucet handle.
Many faucet systems utilize set screws to couple a faucet handle to a valve stem. In these systems, the set screws are prone to loosening, causing the faucet handle to loosen from the valve stem. Over-tightened set screws may cause the faucet handle to jam into the valve assembly or the faucet body. Further, the set screws are typically visible on the outside of the faucet handle, thereby reducing the aesthetic appearance of the faucet system.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a handle body having a receiving chamber defining a longitudinal axis, and a valve assembly having a valve stem. The faucet assembly further includes a collet having a clamping portion for receiving the valve stem, wherein the clamping portion is received within the receiving chamber of the handle body and wherein axial movement of the handle body into the receiving chamber causes a radial force on the clamping portion to grip the valve stem.
According to a further embodiment of the present disclosure, a collet for holding a faucet handle body to a valve stem is provided, wherein the faucet handle body has a receiving chamber with a substantially tapered portion. The collet includes a coupling portion for securing the collet to the faucet handle body, and a clamping portion for receiving the valve stem. The clamping portion has a substantially tapered outer surface configured to cooperate with the substantially tapered portion of the receiving chamber and thereby clamp the clamping portion onto the valve stem.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a handle body having a receiving chamber, wherein the receiving chamber has a substantially tapered inner surface. A valve assembly includes a valve stem, and a collet includes a coupling portion for securing the collet to the handle body and a clamping portion for receiving the valve stem. The clamping portion has a substantially tapered outer surface configured to cooperate with the substantially tapered inner surface of the receiving chamber to clamp the clamping portion onto the valve stem.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a handle body having a receiving chamber defining a longitudinal axis, and a valve assembly including a valve stem. A holding device is configured to hold the handle body to the valve stem, wherein the holding device is received within the receiving chamber of the handle body and is movable in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis from an unlocked mode wherein the handle body is infinitely rotationally adjustable within a range of motion about the longitudinal axis relative to the holding device, to a locked mode wherein the handle body is rotationally locked to the holding device.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates an embodiment of the disclosure, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.